Flip-chip LED chips (FCs for short) have been applied in mass production due to proven excellent heat dissipation characteristics and good light extraction efficiency. However, the flip-chip LED chip is different from existing light emitting diode in packaging process. Therefore, chip design, packaging process and material matching have become one of the important topics in the flip-chip packaging technology. The packaging of flip-chip LED chip is mainly divided into two types: The first type is Au-stub bumping process. In this process, an Au-stub bumping is firstly planted over the package substrate, wherein, the relative position of the Au-stub bumping on the substrate is same as that of the chip electrode. Later, through ultrasound pressing, the chip electrode is electrically connected to the Au-stub bumping over the package substrate; this method has the advantages of low requirements for the package substrate and flexible process.